star_wars_rebelsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cham Syndulla
|full name = Cham Syndulla |nickname = General Syndulla Liberator of Ryloth Father |resides = Ryloth |occupation = General of the Twi'lek Resistance Freedom Fighter Leader of Free Ryloth movement |gender = Male |species = Twi'lek |eye_color = Orange |skin_color = Orange |personality = Brave, distant (formerly), protective, fatherly, loyal |spouse = Tislera |relationships = Isval |child(ren) = Hera Syndulla Son |family = Jacen Syndulla (grandson) |allies = Gobi Glie Mace Windu Numa Ezra Bridger Kanan Jarrus Sabine Wren Chopper Garazeb Orrelios |enemies = Thrawn Galactic Empire Captain Slavin |powers = Leadership |possessions = Blaster |affiliations = Rebel Alliance Syndulla clan |shows = Star Wars: The Clone Wars Star Wars Rebels |book = A New Dawn |gallery = |quotes = }}General '''Cham Sundulla '''is a revolutionist, freedom fighter and father of famed Pilot and Rebel Alliance General, Hera Syndulla. Biography Early life Cham Syndulla hailed from the planet Ryloth, homeworld of the Twi'leks. Syndulla became a political revolutionary and opposed what he saw as the corruption in the Galactic Republic. For Syndulla, the corruption had no greater face than that of Orn Free Taa, the senator of Ryloth.he distrust that Syndulla felt towards the senator was mutual; Taa considered Syndulla to be a political radical, one who was unpredictable and sought to gain power for himself. In actuality, Syndulla's goal was the freedom of his people, which he fought for throughout his life. Cham married a Twi'lek woman named Tislera and together they had a daughter, Hera, who was inspired by his leadership among their people, and a son who died young. After the Clone Wars ended, the Republic was replaced by the Galactic Empire and Ryloth was occupied by the new government who planned to use its resources for its own military production. Cham opposed the Imperial presence on Ryloth and formed a new group of freedom fighters to disrupt Imperial military targets in the system. When his wife was killed during the resistance, Ryloth's freedom became more important to him than his own family. His relationship with his daughter became difficult when she left to join the Rebellion against the Empire. Despite having ignored her, he preferred to have Hera by his side in Ryloth's fight for liberation rather than fighting offworld. Homecoming Cham's relationship with his daughter become a difficult one, especially when she chose to leave and fight in the Rebellion against the Empire. For several years they hardly stayed in touch, but were reluctantly brought together again for a mission to steal an Imperial carrier and use it to house the Rebellion's starfighter. However, Cham had other plans for the carrier. He wanted to destroy it to symbolise the strength of Ryloth and his people. Accompanied by two of his best warriors, Numa and Gobi Glie, They were successful in boarding the carrier with help from the Rebels. However, he turned against them and proceeded with his plans to destroy the ship, only to be stopped by Hera. Listening to his daughter's wise words of how he became an inspiration to both her and their people, Cham abandoned his plan and assisted the Rebels in getting the carrier to the Rebellion. Following their victory, Cham showed new loyalty and respect for the Rebellion and for his daughter. Hera's Heroes As the Empire continued to oppress Cham's people, he soon lost his home when the Imperials led by Captain Slavin took over the Tann Province, where Cham had raised Hera. He and Numa fled from Scout Troopers chasing them and were rescued with the timely arrival of Hera and her crew. Legacy After the war ended, When Ryloth was freed from imperial rule in 5 ABY whent he Empire abandoned its place on the planet, Tekku Aylay thanked Cham and the twi'lek resistance fro their efforts in freeing their homeworld. Cham became the maternal grandfather of Jacen Syndulla after Hera gave birth to him on Lothal. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Twi'leks Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Residents of Ryloth Category:Generals Category:Syndulla clan Category:Returning characters from Star Wars: The Clone Wars